Pudding Addiction
by uchihakiriko
Summary: Is that pudding?" She asked. " Um, yeah. Do you want it?" He answered. She shook her head, slapped herself, and grabbed it from him. Seems like Karin has a weakness after all. Sequel to Sugar Drunk.


Pudding Addiction

Pudding Addiction

--

I read my own story, Sugar Drunk, about twice, and immediately decided it needed… A SEQUAL!! No, seriously. And so, that leads to this… cough… FORCED… cough… story!

Enjoy!

--

Karin still wondered about the kiss that other day. Sadly, she wondered if it was real. One part of her mind kept saying no, while the other said he loved her. Pushing those thoughts away, she kicked her ball towards a tree…

And missed.

Cursing at herself, Karin ran after the ball. " How the heck can that ball go so fast?" She wondered. The ball led her to busy streets, where cars were rushing by. The soccer ball rolled onto the street. Filled only with the thought of retrieving the ball, Karin ran after it, right when a car was coming…

Toushirou grabbed her. She narrowly avoided the car. Breathing heavily, Karin stared at him.

" Thanks…" She muttered. " But my ball-"

" Here." The white haired boy handed her the black and white ball. Karin stared at it in disbelief. " But how…?" Toushirou rolled his eyes and said nothing. That's when Karin noticed…

" Toushirou… is that a pudding cup?" Her eyes widened.

" It's Hitsugaya-Tai-"

" ANSWER MY QUESTION!!" Karin thundered. Toushirou gulped. (EVERYONE, QUICK! GASP!)

" Yeah… Matsumoto told me to buy her some… she's just plain lazy here in the real world, you know?" He mumbled. Karin stared at it, twitching. Man, does she have problems?

The answer is yes!! Yay!

Toushirou blinked. " Karin… you're starting to drool."

" Oh, sorry!" The girl chuckled nervously, wiping her mouth. Of all the things, why did that… THING have to show up NOW?

" Thanks for saving my life…" Karin smiled, trying to avert her eyes from the obviously delicious, sugar filled, delight stuffed, addicting pudding cup… I mean, pudding cup. (And at this point, I should stop torturing Karin before she kills me) Toushirou noticed her… um… stares, and held it up.

" You want it?" He asked. Karin stared at it. She began to nod, but slapped herself and shook her head furiously.

" DON'T EVEN ASK! I DON'T WANT IT, I DON'T WANT IT, I DON'T WANT IT, I DON'T WANT IT, I WANT IT!!" She screeched. Karin grabbed the cup and stuffed it into her mouth in one gulp. She started laughing hysterically. Toushirou stared at her, nervously.

" Karin… eh… don't kill yourself…"

" Kill? Oh, there's NooOOOoooOOoo reason to worry about me killing myself… just give me my puddinggg…" Karin droned. " More pleeaAAse…" she glared at him.

" Oh, I don't have any left…" Toushirou frowned.

" Give me some money! Now! I _**MUST**_ have my pudding!" Karin said the word must with so much force. At least he could control his sugar impulses, but Karin? Apparently not…

The white haired boy shook his head forcefully, growling, " Snap out of it."

" NO!" Karin yelled. People that were walking by began to stare, and one young man went up to Toushirou and said,

" I don't think it's healthy for a relationship if you argue about money with your girlfriend." Toushirou flushed.

" She's NOT my girlfriend!" Karin blinked, blushing, but it immediately disappeared when she saw pudding cups through a window.

" PUDDING!" Karin screeched. She ran in, and began pouring the delicious sweet stuff into her mouth. Toushirou was reminded with the sight of his self ripping apart chocolate boxes, and shivered.

" Hey, you! Girl! You have to pay for that!" The owner of the store charged over and began yelling at her. Toushirou calmly walked in and tapped him on the shoulder.

" I'll pay for it, sir." The large, hairy many blinked.

" Eh? Well, that girl is lucky to have a boyfriend who's willing to pay for that much pudding…" He nodded, amused. Toushirou twitched.

" SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!" He yelled. The boy looked at her, though, and felt- She ripped apart another package.

Oh dear lord, he hoped this didn't take out too much money.

--

The next day, Karin woke up on her own bed, surprisingly full. She remembered the events of the day before, and gulped.

Did Toushirou say he was paying for it? She forced on random clothes and ran out the door. Almost immediately, she crashed into the white haired captain.

Oh my gosh. Did you think I was going to say Toushirou was there? No, Ukitake looked down at her apologetically.

" I'm sorry. Toushirou asked me to tell you that he is has to work harder to regain the money he has lost."

" Do you know how much money I cost him?" Karin asked, trembling. The man grinned, thinking for a while, and then looked at her again, with a bright face.

" Ah yes, I remember now! You cost him 42, 156. 52 yen!!"

--

Um… just in case you didn't know, 42, 156. 52 yen 407.96 US dollars. So either she ate LOTSA pudding, or that pudding's REAL expensive!!


End file.
